


The Poor Little Bugle

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written in response to the VinList June 2009 celebration week Picture Prompt Challenge.A bugle longs for the days of old.





	The Poor Little Bugle

 

The bugle, tarnished and old, heaved a sigh.  Once again, it had been forgotten, left to wait for its owner to return.

Its days of glory a distant memory of battles won and lost, as a battalion of men answered its noble call.

Over time, hope failed.  Anticipation turned to resignation. Pride gave way to shame.

Then, a gentle breeze captured, whispering along its twists and turns, yet stillness lay heavy. The once melodious strains, silenced. It yearned for its voice.

Mute, aside from its longings, it continued to wait. The brief touch of a long-haired man its only solace.


End file.
